Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 2
Transcript *Timmy Turner: Pull my string! The birthday party's today? Okay, everybody, coast is clear! Ages three and up. *(Maximus (Tangled) Clip) *(Fear (Inside Out) Clip) *(Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) Clip) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): "Ages three and up." It's on my box. "Ages three and up." I'm not supposed to be baby-sitting Princess Drool. *(Maximus (Tangled) Clip) *(Minions (Minions (2015)) Clip) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Hey, Hamm, look. I'm Picasso! *Bob the Tomato: I don't get it. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): You uncultured swine. What are you looking at, ya hockey puck? *(Kion (The Lion Guard) Clip) *Timmy Turner: Uh, hey, Sarge, have you seen Slinky? *Jorgen Von Strangle: Sir! No, sir! *Timmy Turner: Okay. Hey, thank you. At ease. Hey, uh, Slinky? *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): Right here, Woody. I-I'm red this time. *Timmy Turner: No, S-Slink-- *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) Oh, well, all right. You can be red if you want. *Timmy Turner: N-Not now, Slink. I got some bad news. *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) Bad news? *Timmy Turner: Shh, shh, shh! *(Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel and Kevin Clip) *Timmy Turner: Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting, and be happy. *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): Got it. *Timmy Turner: Be happy! *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): (Laughing) *Timmy Turner: Staff meeting, everybody! *(Bloo and Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Clip): Snake, Robot, podium, please. *Timmy Turner: Hey, Etch. Draw! *(Image of Roo draw a gun.png) *Timmy Turner: Oh! Got me again. Etch, you've been working on that draw. Fastest knobs in the West. *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): Uh, got a staff meeting, you guys. Come on, let's go. *Timmy Turner: Now, where is that-- Oh. Hey, who moved my doodle pad way over here? *(SpongeBob Clip): (Roaring) *Timmy Turner: Uh, how're you doin', Rex? *SpongeBob SquarePants: Were you scared? Tell me honestly. *Timmy Turner: I was close to being scared that time. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it! I think I'm just coming off as annoying. *Timmy Turner: Ow! Oh, hi, Bo. Hi. *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): I wanted to thank you, Woody, for saving my flock. *Timmy Turner: Oh, hey, it was, uh, nothin'. *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? *Timmy Turner: Oh, yeah. I-- *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away. *(Timmy Turner Clip) *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): Come on, come on. Smaller toys up front. Hey, Woody, come on. *Timmy Turner: Oh, thanks, Mike. Okay-- Oh, whoa. Step back. Okay. Thank you. Hello. Check. That better? Great. *(Bonnie, Stu Hopps and their children in the seats from "Zootopia"): Everybody hear me? Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great. *Timmy Turner: Okay, first item today: uh, oh, yeah-- has everyone picked a moving buddy? *Bob the Tomato: Moving buddy? You can't be serious. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I didn't know we were supposed to have one already. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Do we have to hold hands? *Timmy Turner: Oh, yeah. You guys think this is a big joke. We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. *(Fear (Inside Out) Clip): A moving buddy. *Timmy Turner: If you don't have one, get one! Gallery Roo draw a gun.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts